Individuals and organizations are rapidly accumulating large collections of digital image content, including still images, text, graphics, animated graphics, and full-motion video images. This content may be presented individually or combined in a wide variety of different forms, including documents, catalogs, presentations, still photographs, commercial videos, home movies, and metadata describing one or more associated digital content files. As these collections grow in number and diversity, individuals and organizations experience an increasing demand for solutions for organizing and presenting the digital content in their collections. To meet this need, a variety of different systems and methods for organizing and presenting digital image content have been proposed.
For example, several digital image albuming systems enable users to create digital photo albums manually. These systems typically provide tools for organizing a collection of images and laying out these images on one or more pages. Among the common types of tools for manually creating a digital photo album are tools for selecting a subset of images in the collection that will appear on a page of an album, a graphical user interface for manually rearranging the images on the page, and basic image editing tools for modifying various characteristics, such as size and orientation, of the images that will appear in the album. Some users may find the process of generating a digital photo album using only manual digital image albuming systems to be tedious and time consuming.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.